A Father and Son Talk
by Midnight Lady
Summary: Snape tells Harry some startling news. Meant to be short and funny. Oneshot. Crossover. My response to Severitus.


AN—I have no idea where this story came from. It's a crossover between HP and another well-known "good vs. evil" fandom; though I won't tell you what it is until the end because I don't want to ruin it.

This is a response to the Severitus challenge: Snape is Harry's father. I only hope no other author has had this idea already.

Please, let me know if this is as amusing as I think it is. Thanks to Thermit for her input.

Disclaimer—I own absolutely nothing about this story; none of the characters and certainly none of the ideas.

* * *

"A Father and Son Talk"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a dark night, the sun long set and the wind an angry, howling force tearing at the two battling wizards. 

Harry moved along the rooftop, keeping a wary eye on his opponent, watching for the man's next strike.

Snape lunged at him and Harry immediately raised his wand to counter the attack. Hexes and curses were flying as they dueled, Snape gradually forcing Harry backward toward the parapet.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Dumbledore did," sneered Snape, black hair forming a helmet of shadows around his face.

Harry answered by rolling sideways and thrusting his wand at Snape so quickly that he landed a curse on the man's shoulder. The black clothing sparked and smoked and Snape seemed to be hurt, but he quickly recovered.

Harry backed along the edge of the railing as Snape came at him, slashing at the young wizard with his wand. Harry made a quick move around a stone gargoyle, blocking the hex. Snape's wand sliced down, cutting the statue in half. Harry glanced briefly at the crumbling stone falling to the ground so far below.

At that instant, Snape's wand came down across Harry's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his wand flying. Crying out in pain, Harry squeezed his forearm under his left armpit and moved along the rooftop until there was nowhere else to go. Snape followed. The wind subsided. Harry was cornered.

"There is no escape," came the deep, rolling voice. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the Wizarding World."

"I'll never join you!" cried Harry defiantly.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Dumbledore never told you what really happened to your father."

"He told me enough! You heard a part of the prophesy and told it to Voldemort. You killed him!"

"No._ I_ am your father."

Shocked, Harry looked at Snape in utter disbelief, shaking his head in denial.

"No. No. That's not true! That's _impossible!_"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO!" Harry howled his grief to the skies.

"Harry, you can destroy Voldemort. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the Wizarding World as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Snape put away his wand and held his hand out to Harry.

A calm came over Harry, he made a decision. In the next instant he tipped backward over the railing and into space. The Death Eater looked over the railing and watched Harry fall far below.

* * *

For those who didn't catch the reference, it's a scene out of a little movie called _The Empire Strikes Back._ If you haven't seen the movie, then this story probably won't make any sense. Oh, and I actually ripped most of this off an online script for the movie, written by Lawrence Kasdan and Leigh Brackett. I only changed the character names, a few items, and put in a minimal amount of description. Yes, I am lazy. 

So, that's it. What do you think? I was considering the Severitus challenge and how I could see Harry shouting "NOOOO!" when told that Snape was his father—and that reminded me of Luke, and then I busted out laughing.

Tell me if it's funny, dumb, wonderful, pathetic, confusing, pointless, or any other adjective you feel describes the story. I really want to know.


End file.
